The New Guy's Problem
by Sandflask
Summary: A train attack, six bored ponies, and a new face. *sigh* this is gonna be a long day. This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please don't judge too harshly. Hopefully better in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The New Guy's Problem

Vague Gold, a golden earth pony with silver mane, was ecstatic. Heading to a new town, new clients, new people! How exciting! He pulled his luggage into the first cart, hopped into his seat, practically quivering with excitement.

Roughly half an hour later the euphora of going to a new town wore off, getting tired, he began to lean back in his seat.

Tap tap tap

Vague shot up, eyes wide._ What was that?_ He wondered.

Tap tap tap tap

Vague looked up, seeing the roof dent with every tap. "What The-." Suddenly the roof burst open! The air sucking out through the roof winded everypony in the cart. He caught a glimpse of a black hoof, dotted with holes before it withdrew.

Vague felt himself slipping, _well that was quick, you know techinally I should be dead considering how fast were moving, unless somethings slowing us down._ He shook himself from the thought process, he had to figure out how to stop moving. At least until he was lifted from the seat._ Never mind._he thought.

Vague was ripped from the cart, scraping himself on the metal tear in the roof. He was airborne in seconds, while flying through the air, he saw a sign in the distance reading, 'Welcome To Ponyville!' before a rainbow streak launched from the town ahead, slamming in to him knocking him out.


	2. Chapter 2

The New Guy's Problem

Meeting People

The gold and silver pony known as Vague Gold groaned as he awoke. He felt the bandages on his head and around the middle, wincing at the pain. "Not the best way to start out moving to a new town." he said, reaching for the water on the bedside table.

"Your lucky I was there to save your life. Broke a wing doing it to."

Vague glanced sideways at the rainbow maned mare in the other side of the room. She was clutching a Daring Do book in her hands, not really looking at him.

"Huh, thanks. Do you know what actually happened?

"Nah, I just saw somepony falling towards a speeding train and decided to help. What were you doing?"

Vague thought about that question, what _was_ he doing? Of course there was the obvious anwser, moving to a new town to restart a business. But Why?

"Restarting my business."

The mare was interuppted by five ponies entering the room, only two of which Vague reconized. There of course was Princess Twilight Sparkle, who was know far and wide for obvious reasons, and then there was Rarity, a well known designer in Canterlot.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, how ya feeling?" The orange mare with a stetson asked.

"Awesome! I'll be back in action in no time!" She Shouted.

"Ahh celestia why are screaming!" Vague said clutching his head at the noise blasting from the side of the room.

Everyone looked at him with a somewhat surprised look, but none more than the pink one.

"Wait! Pinkie No!"


	3. Chapter 3

The New Guy's Problem

Headaches and Explanations

Pinkie pulled from seemingly nowhere a tuba and began to scream/sing, "WELCOME TO PONYVILLE the most super-iffic, amazingist awesomist town EVER!"

Everypony screamed in unision "SHUT UP!"

Twilight walked over to Vague, a welcoming look on her face. "In a calmer way of saying, welcome to ponyville."

"Well it seems like its going to be a fun town to live in. But back to the more important question, what attacked the train?" He responded shaking his head.

"Hmm, depends, it could have been just a wild animal. There have been a few attacks lately, but you're the only survivor so far." Twilight said with a grim look. "What did you see?"

"A black hoof. Practically filled with holes,"

Everypony in the room recoiled exept for Vague.

"You don't think they could be back, they're not able too, right Twilight?" Rarity said, pulling the coat she wore a bit tighter on to her body in worry.

"I don't know, with them anything could be possible." Twilight said with a thoughtful look.

"Okay, who or what are you talking about?" Vague said confused.

Twilight responded in a textbook form, "Changlings, a species that lives in the far north. They have the ablity to change into whatever they see." A odd look of comprehension crossed her face as she said it.

Vague realized what she was thinking at the same time Rainbow did. And although

she had a broken wing, she could move FAST. In a second she had him by the mane and was staring him in the eye.

"How do we know your not some sort of spy? Huh, HUH?" She yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL SCREAMING?" Vague yelled back at her. "And even if I was a changling, why would I wound myself, throw myself out of a train, and not give myself wings to save myself?"

"That's not a reason!"

"Yes it is!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

"Enough!" Rarity said from the other side of the room, "This is Vague Gold, a gold carver whose business has failed. I know this because I do quite like your work on the Cappicuno & Creme walls over in the Canterlot fashion district."

"Thank you." Vague spoke once Rainbow Dash let go of his mane and returned to her bed.

"Come on girls, we better let them rest." Twilight said as they began to move out.


	4. Chapter 4

The New Guy's Problem

To The Plot!

Three weeks had passed since Vague had been released from the hospital. Ponyvlle was a good town, but, in his mind, there was something wrong with the pony's in it. Sure, they were cheerful enough, but Vague noticed the odd looks, the mane six's reaction to some of the things Mr and said.

"_Oh, the kids? They just more pains we have to deal with." _ had said. Twilight's explanation of changlings rang in his head._ How do you find a species that hides as you're friends and family? _He pondered.

Shaking himself of these thoughts, he continued to Rarity's house, she had placed an order for 1000 silver and gold flakes.

He rang the doorbell, slightly impatiently at that. He wanted to go home and experment with some obsidian he found in one of his cases. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Coming!"

The door opened to a cheerful greeting by the element of generosity. "Ah, good you have the flakes." She looked behined him at the cold, cloudy weather. "You must be freezing, do come in."

"Sorry, got someth-" a green bolt of energy went flying past his ear, and almost hitting Rarity in the chest. Vague span around to see what must be a changling charging up another bolt.

"RUN!" He grabbed Rarity's hoof and ran for it, all the while trying to figure out where to go. He noticed pony's turning into the black beast's everywhere.

He sprinted into his house, slamming the door shut and locking the door with seven different latches. "Hold the door." He said hurredly to Rarity.

He grabbed the obsidian from the table and two silver ingots.

"What are you doing?" Rarity said, struggling to hold the door shut from the bombardment of magic.

"Knives!"

"What?"

"KNIVES!"

In 16 slices and one stab, he had a makeshift hilt made. Jamming a obsidian shard into the hilt he ran over to the door.

Stabbing into the door, he heard the crashes stop. He checked through the new holes in the door to see changlings backing from the door, glancing at the knife from the door.

"We'll be back." One of them said with a snarl as they galloped away.

"What's happining?" Rarity asked out of breath.

"The beginning of a war. That's what happened."


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, first I have to say sorry for the sudden change in tone. I will try to be a bit more comedic in later chapters. Currently i'm planning the changeling problem to show up quit a few times. Think of the last chapter as the pilot. Anyways, see you next chapter.


End file.
